Project Summary/Abstract This application is being submitted in response to the NOSI identified as NOT-CA-20-017, ?Administrative Supplement to CCSG?s to Support Collaborations with the Experimental Therapeutics Clinical Trails Network (ETCTN) through the Early Drug Development Opportunity Program (EDDOP).? The Rogel Cancer Center first received National Cancer Institute (NCI) Cancer Center designation in 1988, and it has been a comprehensive cancer center continuously since 1991. The Rogel Cancer Center has a long, successful track record of participation in National Group clinical trial networks, including the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN), the Pediatric Early Phase Clinical Trials Network (PEP-CTN), and the Bone Marrow Transplant Clinical Trials Network (BMT-CTN). The University of Michigan is a Lead Academic Participating Site (LAPS) in the NCTN, supporting a core staff with specialized expertise in National Group trial registrations. Although previously a part of the University of Chicago Phase II Consortium until 2016, we are not currently either a Lead Academic Organization (LAO) or and Affiliated Organization (AO) for the ETCTN. In 2017, we were awarded a P30 supplement to participate in the Experimental Therapeutics Clinical Trials Network (ETCTN) as an Early Drug Development Opportunity Program (EDDOP) site. This supplement supported Rogel Cancer Center activation of one ETCTN trial in 2017 (A Non-Randomized, Open-Label, Phase 2 Study of Trametinib in Patients with Unresectable or Metastatic Epithelioid Hemangioendothelioma); which was led by a University of Michigan investigator (Schuetze). We enrolled five patients on this trial from 2017-2019, when it reached its accrual goal. In addition, in 2018 we activated an additional three ETCTN/EDDOP clinical trials, and we have enrolled six patients on these trials to date. The Rogel Cancer center is committed to contributing to high priority early phase trials through the ETCTN. Given our center?s history, and our faculty?s continued strong interest in ETCTN trials, we will be able to meet or exceed the goal of five patients per year to support our continued participation in the EDDOP program.